Zero VS Sol Badguy
Zero VS Sol Badguy is SSS42X2's 16th DBX and Season 2 premiere. It features Zero from the Mega Man X series and Sol Badguy of the Guilty Gear franchise. Description Season 2 kicks off with a battle between 2 of the strongest warriors to wield a blade! Dr. Wily's best creation battles the Flame of Corruption! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro A poster for a wanted person was posted up everywhere around the city and states that he has a bounty of 10 million as the reward of bringing him to the police, dead or alive. One man in particular, Sol Badguy, had a huge smirk on his face. Sol: All I have to do is find this guy, and the money will be coming hom- Before he could finish, something zipped passed Sol, as he looked back and saw it was the guy on the poster. He shoots a Gun Flame at it, destroying it in the process. The man jumps off before he could be hit., revealing himself as Zero. Zero: Beat it, pal. I don't have time for this. Sol: Tch, just hold still and nobody gets hurt. Zero: Don't see that happening. (Cue Ragnarok - Devil May Cry 2) Sol: Care to bet 10 million on that? They both take out their blades and stare down. Phase: Zero Souls Cut! HERE WE GOOO! They run up and clash blades before Zero jumps back and fires a Hadangeki as Sol jumps back and smashes his face, then dealing a nasty combo and uppercuts him into the sky. Zero fires the Zankourin, but Sol disintegrated it with a fire punch. Zero and Sol swing and counter blow-for-blow until Sol headbutts Zero and throws him away. He then fire a Gun Flame, setting Zero ablaze, but he sees him shrug it off as he uses the Raikousen, shocking Sol. He then uses the Shoenzan, send Sol sky high, then uses Sogenmu to create a clone of himself, as they deal saber blows, charge shots, then uses the Tenshouha, stunning an airborne Sol, then finishes the combo with Rajinshou, sending Sol down, face first. Sol then gets up and decides to get the advantage. Sol: Let's dial it up to 50%! Sol uses the Dragon Install and powers up. Zero just scoffs and decides to end this, but Sol grabs, leaving him in shock. Sol then dealt massive and critical damage to the Maverick Hunter by stabbing him in the chest, then doing a sweep kick, and dealing an ultra combo, sending Zero crashing into a wall. Zero knew that he was exhausted, he had no chance in his base form, so he had to transform to even up the odds. He transformed into Black Zero, and ran at Sol, who wasn't looking. He blasted Sol with multiple charge shots and saber swings before he used the Bakuenjin and then the Ryuenjin, sending Sol sky high. He then uses the Genmu Zero, but Sol simply dodges and stomps on Zero's head. He blasted Zero with multiple attacks before kicking him back. Zero fires a Hadangeki, leaving smoke to where Sol is standing, but he noticed that Sol took off his headband, revealing his true Gear form. Zero then transforms into Absolute Zero, and they both ran up to each other, with anger and fury in their eyes. Zero grabs Sol's arm and throws him in the air, then scratches him multiple times before sending him down with an axe kick as he flies on down. Sol suddenly grabs Zero and does a combo, but is broken up when Zero goes back into Black Zero mode and using Gokumonken, countering Sol's attack and doing his own combo. Sol then punched Zero with a fist full of fire, sending Zero back and exhausted. Sol then prepares his final attack: Branching Breach, and Zero was helpless on getting out of the situation. Sol: Sorry, but that's reward cash has my name written all over it. (Cut Music) Sol then punches Zero in the body, releasing flames coming out of Zero's gut as the screen fades to white. Only Sol remained. Sol: I did this only for the cash. All things that stand in my way get eras- But before he could finish, he felt something on his leg, it was a shard of ice that froze him in place. Sol: W-What?! Sol then looked forward and saw a bruised and battered base form Zero. Zero: You did this to get a bigger wallet? Sounds like Maverick talk to me! Zero then punched the ground, using the Rekkoha, sending falling meteors onto Sol's body, causing him to scream out. Sol: DAMNIT! When the attack was done, nothing of Sol remained except for his blade. Zero picks it up and looks at it. (Cue Stage Clear (Zero) - Mega Man X5) Zero gives the camera a thumbs up and teleports out of the area, with Sol's weapon in hand. DBX! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music